ghostreconfandomcom-20200223-history
El Sueño
Despite his major role in the development of the Santa Blanca Cartel in Bolivia, little is known about the history of El Sueño. Even his real name is unknown. Only the legend survives: a little boy leaving his Mexican village at the age of 11 with the ambition of becoming a king. El Sueño started at the age of 12 as a sicario (hitman) for the cartel. A few years later, he had a vision of La Tierra Sagrada, the Holy Land. After the recruitment of Nidia Flores, one of the most prominent smuggling specialists, he decided to move the Santa Blanca Cartel to the very source of its trafficking: Bolivia. His ambition was to show his people “the truth” he received from the Santa Muerte. He wrote a new bible for his followers telling the blessed story of the Santa Blanca Cartel. In 2008, he formally founded the cartel. Brutal and religious, El Sueño is a brilliant leader. Insightful and reflective, he instills loyalty in those he meets. The cartel builds schools and churches, and offers jobs for those who follow their leader. However, none should ever try to challenge him. When he first brought Santa Blanca to Bolivia, El Sueño offered the civilians a choice: "Silver, or lead": either they work for him, or he will kill everyone they love. El Sueño is a man of many contradictions: religious and violent, charitable and brutal. A man who openly admits to committing mass murder but claims he never lies about anything. Ever. Operation Kingslayer After Ricky Sandoval's cover was blown, the US launched Operation Kingslayer to disrupt the cartel. A Ghost Recon team was sent in and started uncovering intelligence and blowing up caches. After the team broke the first pillar, El Sueño had a message put up on a Santa Blanca website asking to meet. Nomad agreed to go to the rendezvous to kill the head, but they just found an abandoned location and four cars: a "down payment" on their employment. El Sueño called the Ghosts and offered them the chance to work for him, but Nomad turned him down and swore they would kill the man. After the second pillar was disrupted, Pac contacts the Ghost team and tell them El Sueño has been spotted in Bolivia. The rebel sends the team to a meeting point, and while there he knocks out agent Bowman and goes to confront El Sueño himself as part of his country's glory. However, the cartel head overpowers and kills the rebel. When the Ghosts catch up, he shows them Pac's head. As they move in, agent Bowman receives a call from her superiors - El Sueño has made a deal with the Department of Justice. Full immunity in exchange for giving up other cartel heads. As El Sueño asks for Bowman to take him in, she shoots him in the back, refusing his immunity in response to all the crimes he has committed. The agent is then arrested, and the cartel El Sueño worked so hard to build splintered. Behind the scenes *He is played by Esteban Cueto. *The first El Sueño mission - the rendezvous - is unlocked after taking out the first operation head. *The next mission is unlocked after the second pillar is completed. *Finishing all four operations unlocks an alternate ending. *Defeating El Sueño will reward the player with 10 skill points and the ¡SILENCIO!, a unique variant of the SASG-12 shotgun. Trivia "El Sueño" means "The Dream" in spanish. Appearances *''Ghost Recon Wildlands: War Within the Cartel'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Wildlands'' Category:Characters Category:Santa Blanca Cartel